This invention relates to an arrangement for transporting wire coils or similar products in a rolling mill or the like, the arrangement comprising a conveyor system, along which a load carrier, carrying the wire coil, is intended to be conveyed, and the conveyor system having a large number of modules, placed in series and each one comprising a driving unit and a plurality of wheel pairs, which are driven by the driving unit, and which are intended to bring the load carrier forwards or backwards.
Such an arrangement is previously known in the market.
For controlling the load carrier, carrying the wire coil, are utilized according to the known arrangement, the driving wheels, which cooperate with a rail section on each side of the module, the rail section carrying the mentioned load carrier, and which for the mentioned reason are provided with a flange.
However, it has appeared that the wear of the rail sections and of the wheels provided with flanges has become great, and for this reason among others a further development of the arrangement has been made, which is apparent from this invention.